One Hundred Million Moments
by FoxFaith
Summary: and not one more. The epilogue of Katara's death.


Soon the door to winter would open again. A cycle, a constant return to something so perverse in nature that left her in awe every time she saw it. All 89 winters, to her account, had personalities with such diversity it was little wonder why Katara couldn't fully comprehend them fully.

The flows of ice packs rolled in like great herds of white backed animals pushing and shoving for a place to sleep. The water bender sat at one of the last open parts of water where the walls of ice encased it.

She smiled as a few turtleseals came up for air, using the gap as a breathing hole. They would snort out the salty water then dive back under the sheet into their lair.

Her legs kicked back and forth watching the reflection in the still pool below. There wasn't any need to lean forward to see her face. She knew what was there ready to stare back the instant she dared to look.

The ages of many decades slowly dragging her skin towards gravity leaving it hanging in desperation on her face. The creases were mostly around her eyes and mouth betraying a life time of smiles. Her pupils were deep and dark from knowledge with blooming icy irises that faded around the edges and once richly dark hair was now a snow white.

Yes, she was old. There was no getting around it. No matter the persistence of her caged young mind telling her other wise, Katara knew that she was old. Though, she didn't find it sad.

Of course yesterday and years prior were gone but Katara's memories were her's and no offer of youth would ever temp her to give them away.

One hundred million moments and not one more, were her purchase for living such an extraordinary life.

Some were known by many but most were held close on the inside right next to the warm embers of her heart. She smiled, her heavy heart as shaky and withered as boney and twisted fingers curse in a permanent pose from chronic arthritis.

Her contemplation had ended up dragging on into the late night, though the sun was still up. The frosty wind turned Katara's breath to vapor as she eased herself onto surprisingly strong legs. One step at a time, the water bender slowly walked in the long direction of the White Lotus head quarters.

The serpent lights slithered through the sky in a vast array of brilliant colors over head accompanying her home. A hot bath and a game of pie-sho were added to the things she wanted to do when she got back. She also wanted to send a letter to Zuko who she knew to be traveling the world. Besides, she missed his white jasmine tea and the endless stories about raising his six children with his 16 grandchildren.

A warmth urged her slumped body to hustle a bit faster aided by the wind at her back. On and on Katara shuffled through the snow escorted by the Northern Light who lit her dimming way. The dipping sun burned the skies orange just barely cresting the jagged spikes of glassy ice that shattered the sunbeams in an alien display of displaced light bring forth a deceiving, warm, ambient glow.

Katara stopped and looked to the East to watch the insomnia sun slow creep towards the ground. No where else on Earth would a sunset last this long or look this spectacular.

Something familiar, without a name, swallowed her whole leaving her feel utterly complete, like she wasn't alone. The timing of this perfect sunset canceled all plans. There was something else that had to be done and she was ready.

As if tired, she dropped to her knees then fell forward into the soft snow. Her head throbbed as her vision betrayed her into a creeping darkness.

Katara rolled over onto her back and watched the weaving lights carry on as they always do and maybe, as always will.

It was funny how she recognized that, this time, she wasn't getting up again and why would she when she felt so complete and carrying around one hundred million and one moments seemed too heavy. Yes, one extra moment would spoil the rest, one infected fish to spoil the soup as her father used to say.

The water bender stole a breath.

For the first time in 18 years, Katara felt truly happy. Ever since Aang's death, happiness was a foreign idea toying with the edges of her memories, taunting her into an almost insanity- like an addicted going through withdrawal.

This time, however, the emotion embraced her with a daring sense of adventure. This was only the beginning of an epilogue to a book about one Water Tribe peasant falling in love with the Avatar and occasionally saving the world with her friends and family.

It was time to write her own chronicles for the journeys on the other side unbound be her flesh. Oh and what a grand book it would be but even greater than that, would be seeing the faces that had started their journeys before her. Even though many promised to wait for her before they got started.

Not wanting them to wait any longer, Katara heaved a breath then released it slowly. The snow beneath her melted away and the rising walls of ice obscured her perfect sunset. Eventually the ice tomb cut off all light.

Soon the balance of the elements retreated from her in the forms of bubbles (air), dust (earth) and fading light (fire) until water flowing over her, in a familiar and gentle embrace, was the only company escorting her away from her breath and flesh.

She thought she felt hands grab both of her's dragging her deeper into the retreating cold until they called her name.

Welcoming the newborn, they said:

"Welcome home."

And she replied:

"I'm ready to begin."


End file.
